The Legend of the PokéPower
by clank2662
Summary: A boy with a Mysterious power helps a young girl and meets others with mysterious powers just like his and must embark on a quest to save the Pokemon world. Rated M for satefy, might have smut. Advancedshipping,(AshxMay)(RedxSerena)(OCxDawn) A work in progress and looking for help.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi everyone…. Well this is my first time writing a Pokémon fanfiction and hope you all will bear with me or try and help me by co-authoring this…. So anyways here's the first chapter of my Pokémon fanfiction: The Legend of the PokéPower.**

 **Chapter 1: Rise of the Organizations**

 _Veilstone City, Sinnoh Region_

Dawn was walking around the city after shopping and was about to head to the Pokémon Center when three Team Neo-Galactic grunts grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley. They threw her against a wall and surrounded her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice slightly quavering.

"We want your Pokémon. Now hand them over!" One of the thugs held out his hand.

"No! Go away!" Her voice leaked out desperation, which the thugs seemed to pick up on.

"Well then, guess we'll have to take something else of yours." One of the thugs grabbed Dawn and attempted to grope her.

Dawn wrestled away from him and sat down in a corner next to a dumpster. She crossed her arms over her chest as the three thugs closed in on her.

"Hey!" shouted someone behind the thugs.

The thugs turned and saw a young man about 17 years old with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. The young man wore a white shirt over a blue jacket with silver sleeves and blue jeans. He had a green backpack on his back and his Pokéballs clipped to his belt.

"And who are you suppose to be? A royal knight?" One of the thugs started laughing.

"No, but I do suggest you let the girl go." the boy answered with a deep dark voice.

"That's it I'm gonna kick your ass!" shouted one of the thugs as he threw a Pokéball.

"Golbat, Air Cutter!" said the thug as his Pokémon came out and threw spinning blades at the boy.

The boy threw a Pokéball, "Go, Electivire block them with Protect!"

An Electivire popped out, then surrounded him and the boy in a protective shield which the blades crashed against.

"Guys, help me out!" the leader of the thugs called out.

"Right"

"Go Skunktank!"

"Go Purugly!"

The two Pokémon landed next to Golbat.

"Skunktank use Signal Beam!"

"Purugly use Hyper Beam!"

"Golbat use Shadow Ball!"

The three Pokémon charged their attacks as the shield vanished… the thugs started looking around.

"Where did they-"started one of the thugs before their Pokémon landed at their feet.

They looked and saw Electivire and the boy standing side by side, their hands crackling with electricity.

They looked at the boy's eyes, and saw something very unusual. Something that told them, those eyes weren't human…. His irises were red and they looked exactly like his Electivire's.

"What are you?" said the leader of the thugs.

"Your worst nightmare." said the boy before he whispered, "Dragonite"

The boy's eyes changed from being red to almost black and looked like a Dragonite's eye.

The boy charged and shouted, "Thunder Punch!" as he slammed a lightning covered fist into the leader's stomach and sent him flying into a wall.

The boy turned to his right and shouted, "Fire punch!" as he slammed a fire covered fist into another thug. He spun around and shouted, "Ice Punch!" as he slammed an ice covered fist into the last thug's stomach. The three slid down onto the ground, limp and knocked out. "Sweet dreams." The boy whispered.

He turned to Dawn and walked towards her. His eyes changed back to their original blue color as he looked at Dawn and held out a hand to help her up.

Dawn looked at the boy in fear.

The boy crouched down and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in his gentlest tone.

Dawn blushed slightly and grabbed the boy's hand.

The boy helped her up and smiled, "My name's Garrett. What's yours?"

Dawn smiled and replied, "My name's Dawn, it's nice to meet you Garrett. Thanks for the help."

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing. I just can't stand by while these imbeciles get their way," said Garrett as he looked at the thugs.

"So where are you off to Dawn?" asked Garrett.

"I'm off to Solacoen Town for my next contest to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival." said Dawn.

"Well, I got nowhere in particular to go, so do you mind if I travel with you?" asked Garrett.

"Of course, you can," said Dawn with her cheeks lightly flushed.

"Don't worry Dawn, as long as I'm with you, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

Dawn smiled and looked at Garrett, her cheeks still a taint of red. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, which surprised Garrett a bit.

"Thank you." She said, in an almost inaudible whisper.

Garrett smiled and hugged her back. He then turned and looked to the sky.

 _'Is it almost time?'_ Garrett said to himself before turning his attention back to Dawn. They started heading towards the Pokemon Center.

 **Meanwhile, at Mt. Coronet….**

A man stood in the midst of the Coronet Ruins as he observed Garrett from a glass ball in his hand.

The man put the ball away and looked up at the two Pokémon there, Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon; and Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon.

"It is almost time to consult Arceus, my friends." The man said to the two Pokémon.

The two Pokémon nodded and disappeared.

The man turned back to his glass ball and saw Garrett smiling and laughing with Dawn.

"We will meet again soon, my son." Said the man before he teleported away.

 **So what did you think? I hope it was good. Now if you want please Pm me if you want to help me with this. Also plz read and review.** **Also plz read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't know what you all though of the first chapter but, I know that I liked it…. Well mostly because I wrote it. So if you want to help it will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter 2: The Heroes meet**

 **A year later…..**

 _Hoenn Region, Slateport City_

 _Dawn and Garrett, over the course of a year, had grown very close and started dating._

Garrett and Dawn got off the Ferry and into the wonderful Slateport City.

"DAWN!" shouted someone.

Garrett grabbed Dawn's hand, thinking the worst was about to happen. What alerted him was a brunette girl with a red outfit and a red bandanna that was running towards them. Garrett was about to go into a defensive position when Dawn grabbed his hand.

"Garrett, it's ok; it's just my friend May, she won't hurt me" said Dawn.

Garrett glanced in May's direction, then back at Dawn and relaxed a little.

"Ok, if you say so" said Garrett before he gave Dawn a quick kiss on the forehead.

Dawn blushed and ran over to May.

"May! It's been so long" said Dawn as she hugged her friend.

"It's good to see you again" said May, she then noticed Garrett.

"Dawn, there's a weird guy eyeballing us" May whispered.

"I heard that" said Garrett as he walked over.

"May, this weird guy is my boyfriend; his name's Garrett" said Dawn as she wrapped her arms around Garrett's right arm.

"Garrett, this is my friend May Maple, she's from Petalburg City" explained Dawn.

"Any relation to Norman Maple?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah, he's my dad"

"Wow, gym leader's daughter, must have had a rough time living up to people's expectations" said Garrett.

"Well sort of, I didn't want to follow my father's footsteps, I wanted to become a Pokémon Coordinator" said May.

"So you're just like Dawn, wanting to win Ribbons and compete in the Grand Festivals?"

"Yeah"

"So May, is _Ash_ with you?" asked Dawn with a little smirk.

May's face turned scarlet at the mention of Ash.

"No, I'm waiting for him and Red to arrive from Kalos" said May.

"Wait, Red and Ash? Are you talking about Red and Ash Ketchum? The twin brothers that have taken the Pokémon Leagues by storm?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked May.

"I've always wanted to meet them, heard they were really strong" said Garrett.

"Who do you have with you?" Dawn whispered to Garrett.

"Electivire, as usual, Dragonite, Typhlosion, Staraptor, Absol and, Gallade" Garrett whispered back.

"Well then, Ash and Red might be in for a little challenge" Dawn whispered before kissing Garrett on the cheek and then laying her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go sit down by the ferry gate, the next ship from Kalos is going to arrive in a few minutes" said Garrett.

They quickly walked over to the area where the ferry from Kalos was supposed to dock. They found a bench and sat down on it. Dawn laid her head on Garrett's shoulder while he laid his head on top of hers.

May looked at them and sighed, "I wish Ash and I were like that"

May looked up and thought she saw something in the water and walked over to the edge of the pier. A single tentacle shot out and latched onto her arm, pulling her towards the unknown creature. May let out a quick scream before going under. Dawn and Garrett shot up from the bench and ran over to where May had been.

"Does it only work with Pokémon you have?" asked Dawn.

"It works better that way" said Garrett as he took his backpack, jacket, and Pokéballs off. He picked up one and threw it into the air, "Dragonite I need you!"

Dragonite appeared in a flash before his trainer.

"Dragonite follow me" said Garrett as his eyes changed to match Dragonite's.

"Nite" said Dragonite.

Garrett dived into the water and Dragonite followed him.

Dawn could only watch as they went under.

Under the water Garrett spotted May being pulled away by a Tentacruel.

Garrett swam after the Tentacruel, Dragonite following.

Tentacruel turned and saw it was being pursued. He fired its Poison sting at them.

Garrett and Dragonite let loose their Dragon Pulse and destroyed the Poison sting. The attack had also hit Tentacruel, releasing May.

The Tentacruel went after her but Dragonite tackled it and they started having an underwater brawl.

Garrett grabbed May and swam to the surface. As they broke the surface of the water May started coughing up water. Garrett heard a loud horn and saw the ferry from Kalos. He focused and sprouted his Dragonite wings.

May looked at the wings with surprise and fear.

Garrett took off and landed on the deck of the ferry and retracted his wings.

"May!" shouted someone behind Garrett.

Garrett turned only to get slugged in the face by a raven haired boy, who ran over to May.

The boy glared at Garrett, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she was dragged underwater by a Tentacruel, My Dragonite is fighting it now" said Garrett.

The water next to the boat exploded as Tentacruel surfaced along with Dragonite, continuing their brawl.

Garrett ran and jumped off the boat and landed on the Tentacruel.

"OK YOU RUINED DAWN'S DAY! NOW LIGHTS OUT!" shouted Garrett before he slammed a Thunder punch into Tentacruel's head.

The Pokémon fell over with swirly eyes.

"Thank Arceus that's over" said Garrett as he hopped on Dragonite, who flew back to Slateport City and landed next to Dawn.

"WHERE'S MAY?" asked a worried Dawn.

"Don't worry, she's on the ferry coming here" said Garrett before he fell backwards from exhaustion.

Dawn caught him and laid his head on her lap.

Dawn kissed Garrett on the head and whispered, "My hero"

Garrett smiled and so did Dawn as they sat on the pier waiting for the Ferry to arrive.

 **So what did you all think? Good Right? Well I wanted Ash to show that he wasn't dense anymore… So he showed feelings for May when she was hurt a little bit…. There might be more later on…. So read and review…**

 **Clank out.**


	3. POLL

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Its clank here asking for ideas….**

 **First one… should manaphy come back?**

 **Should I add Hoopa?**

 **Or should the legends try and kill each other?**


	4. Chapter 3

**To the reviewers and readers who are confused by what I'm doing, the time skip was necessary to thicken the plot. Now things will be explained what happened over the course of that year in the next couple of chapters so bare with me. I'm still new at this.**

 **Chapter 3: Past (This is for you damsaix, I hope your happy)**

A few hours later the ferry arrived at port. The first four people; two boys, a girl and, May ran off the boat over to Dawn and Garrett.

Garrett glared at one of the people the raven-haired boy who had punched him in the face. The boy had brown eyes and wore a blue and white jacket with grey jeans; he also had a grey backpack on and a red hat with a half Pokéball symbol on it, there was also a Pikachu on his shoulder.

The boy next to him rolled his eyes as the boy talked to him, this boy had light brown hair under a red hat just like the other boy along with brown eyes; the boy was wearing a red and white zip up vest over a black shirt and had blue jeans on with a yellow backpack.

The girl was trying to boy in red but, he was having an argument with the other boy. The girl had honey blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and had beautiful blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shit, a red skirt, black leggings and, a pink hat with a black hatband and ribbon bow. She was also carrying a large pink purse.

As they walked over Garrett noticed that the raven-hair boy was glaring at him. Garrett glared back at him. Sensing the tension Dawn grabbed Garrett's hand and made him look at her.

"I don't know what you did to make Ash mad but quit glaring at him" Dawn said sternly.

"I didn't do anything, he punched me in the face when I sat May down on the boat" Garrett said with a little anger.

Dawn rolled her eyes and then whispered into Garrett's ear, "I guess kicking Kenny's ass is coming back to haunt you"

Garrett turned red at the memory of him beating up Kenny outside Snowpoint City after Dawn had won the contest there.

* * *

 _*Flashback begin*_

7 months ago…

Dawn and Garrett had just left Snowpoint City. Dawn started shivering so Garrett reached into his backpack and pulled out one of his extra jackets and slipped it over Dawn. Dawn smiled at Garrett's kind gesture but immediately started to take it off.

Garrett grabbed her hands.

"Your hands are freezing" Garrett said with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Dawn.

"No you won't" said Garrett as he pulled out one of his Pokéballs and threw it into the air.

"Typhlosion, heat things up"

Typhlosion came out of his Pokéball and started a fire on the ground that Dawn rushed over to, to get warm.

Dawn held her hands towards the fire and rubbed them together and put them back close to the fire.

"Careful, you don't want to get burned" said Garrett as he walked up behind her.

"I will" said Dawn as she turned away from Garrett and blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile a jealous Kenny watched from a distance.

"Dede is mine" he said angrily, "I'll take her away and she'll be with me forever"

That night after Garrett had set up the tents so they would keep the heat in and they went to sleep; Kenny snuck into the camp and wrapped Dawn in a couple thick blankets and took off away from the camp site.

* * *

A few minutes later, Garrett woke up and something was off.

"Dawn? You there?" he said out loud but got no respond.

Garrett got up and slipped his jacket on and walked out of his tent and over to Dawn's. He opened it and pocked his head inside, "Dawn?"

He looked around and saw no one.

"Dawn!? DAWN? DAWN!" Garrett cried out only to hear nothing.

Garrett grabbed two of his Pokéballs and threw them into the air, "Lucario, Gallade, I need you!"

Lucario and Gallade appeared before their trainer.

"Lucario, I need you to use your aura sensing ability to find dawn" said Garrett.

" **Yes master"** Lucario said to Garrett.

Garrett rolled his eyes he hated Lucario or any of his Pokémon calling him master.

"Gallade, I need you to stay here and guard the camp, signal us if Dawn comes back" said Garrett.

" **Yes sir"** said Gallade.

" **Sir, someone has taken her, they aren't far; we can catch them"** said Lucario.

"Let's go!" said Garrett before running in the direction Lucario had pointed out.

' _I can't believe I let my guard down and lost Dawn, I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her'_ Garrett scolded himself.

" **Master, don't scold yourself for something that happened while you slept"** said Lucario.

"But it is my fault Lucario, I should have sensed that person coming" Garrett said.

" **Then, let's make sure that nothing happens to Lady Dawn now"** said Lucario before running ahead of Garrett.

"Right" said Garrett before he started running faster.

* * *

"Ha, he'll never find me" Kenny said as he sat down.

He stroked Dawn's cheek, "Soon Dede, we'll be together forever"

"Not if I stop you first" said Garrett with venom in his voice, his face was contorted from anger.

"How did you find me?" said Kenny as he backed away from Garrett.

Lucario stepped out and glared at Kenny.

"I'll beat you and your Pokémon and take Dede with me!" shouted Kenny as he jumped up and threw a Pokéball.

"Go Empoleon!" shouted Kenny.

"Dragonite" said Garrett as his eyes turned to that of a Dragonite's.

"Your Lucario won't stand a chance against Empoleon" said Kenny.

Garrett ran at Empoleon.

"Fool, Empoleon, knock that fool away with Hydro Pump" said Kenny.

Garrett rolled to the right and dodged the Hydro Pump and cocked a fist back, "Thunder Punch!" shouted Garrett as he slammed a lightning covered fist into Empoleon's stomach and sent the Pokémon flying into a tree.

"Empoleon!" shouted Kenny.

"I'm not done with _**you**_ " Garrett said sinisterly.

"What-"

Garrett grabbed Kenny and kneed him in the stomach.

Kenny gasped at the pain.

Dawn started to stir and woke up and saw Garrett kneeing Kenny in the stomach.

"Garrett, what are you doing?" shouted Dawn.

Garrett turned and threw Kenny on the ground and ran over to Dawn and hugged her as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Thank Arceus your alright" he said, "I swore I wouldn't let anything happen to you; I failed"

"Garrett, nothing happened, I'm alright but, why am I out of the tent and in thick blankets?" said Dawn.

"Because Dede, we're going to be together forever" said Kenny as he got up.

"Kenny for the last time, I don't like you at all" said Dawn.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make you like me then" said Kenny as he tossed a Pokéball in the air.

"Alakazam, grab the fool and his Lucario in Psychic"

Garrett felt his arms being pinned next to his body and was lifted off the ground along with Lucario.

Garrett struggled with all his might but couldn't break free.

Dawn looked at Kenny in fear, "Kenny, stop this"

"Not until your mine Dede" said Kenny as he made his way towards Dawn.

Kenny grabbed Dawn but, she struggled and tried to get away.

"Dede, you're MINE!" shouted Kenny before he backhanded Dawn across the face.

Garrett's blood started boiling in anger.

Lucario looked at Garrett in fear, **"Master don't you could hurt yourself"**

"I DON'T CARE! THIS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT IS GOING TO DIE!" roared Garrett, as a red energy started surrounding his body.

Garrett looked at Alakazam and used his anger to fire a red aura sphere at Alakazam and knock him out. As soon as Garrett hit the ground he ran at Kenny with rage in his eyes.

Kenny turned and had a look of fear on his face before Garrett hit him in the face with a Thunder punch.

Kenny stumbled back and clutched his nose. He looked up just in time to see Garrett deliver a Mega Kick to Kenny's gut and sent him flying.

Garrett's face turned from anger to worry the moment he turned around to Dawn, who was shaking in fear.

Garrett got down on his knees and pulled Dawn into an embrace, she started crying into Garrett's chest as she let it all out.

"I'm so sorry Dawn, I let you get hurt" said Garrett with tears in his eyes.

Dawn whipped her eyes and looked up at Garrett, "It's not your fault Garrett"

"It's my entire fault, if I hadn't let my guard down you would never have been taken" said Garrett as tears started falling.

"Garrett, it's not your fault; it's Kenny's" said Dawn.

"It's my fault that I let the one girl that I like get taken away by a crazy person" said Garrett.

"Y-y-you like me?" said Dawn.

"No Dawn, I don't like you" said Garrett as he whipped his tears away.

Dawn looked away in disappointment but, Garrett turned her head to look back at him.

"Because, I realized I love you" said Garrett.

Dawn started smiling and her lips started trembling. She then worked up all her courage and crashed her lips into his.

Garrett looked at Dawn with surprise before slowly kissing her back.

They parted and put their foreheads on each other.

"I guess this means we're together?" said Garrett as he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so, Mr. Hero" said Dawn before kissing Garrett again.

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

Garrett smiled at the memory.

Dawn laid her head on Garrett's shoulder.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain that to them along with everything else?" asked Garrett.

"No, I tell them, eventually" said Dawn with a little smirk.

"Whatever you say my little angel" said Garrett.

Dawn blushed and looked away from Garrett, who just smiled.

Then, May tackled Garrett to the ground.

"HEY, get off him!" Dawn said angerly.

May got off Garrett and hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

"May, who is that? And why is Dawn with him?" asked the raven-haired boy.

Garrett turned and looked at the boy, he held a hand out.

"Hi, the name's Garrett, It's nice to meet you" said Garrett.

The boy shook Garrett's hand, "My name's Ash, this is my brother Red and our friend Serena"

"It's nice to finally meet you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" said Garrett.

"How did you-" started Ash.

"I'll explain later but first, we need to get to the Pokémon Center, Dragonite is exhausted" said Garrett before walking to the Pokémon Center with friends in tow.

 **So this is a long one. The story behind Dawn and Garrett getting together… Next time… things will be explained…. So read and Review!**

 **Clank Out!**


	5. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
